


Share the Joy

by Bewa, Lisa_Ruvo



Series: Best buds [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, BioingeniørIsak, Dårlig hukommelse, ESC, ESC-fest, ElektrikerEven, Flaut, Fyllesyke, Kjærester, Kliss og klass, Litt dissing av ESC, NaboEskild
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Ruvo/pseuds/Lisa_Ruvo
Summary: Elektriker Even og bioingeniør Isak har blitt samboere, og Eskild inviterer til ESC-fest i naboleiligheten 18.mai. Men Isak tok av på 17.mai, og orker egentlig ikke tanken på fest en gang, dessuten er han ikke så opptatt av Grand Prix heller...





	Share the Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Så skjedde dette... 
> 
> Lisa Ruvo og Bewa hadde en "liten" chatt 18.mai. Svensk ESC-sending og norsk ESC-aversjon førte til at ideene svømte fram og tilbake, og etter nesten en uke med skriving, poster vi nå resultatet. 
> 
> Share the joy sier vi! ❤

Isak åpner øynene langsomt.

 

Han kjenner at han har på seg dyne, han kjenner også at hodet ligger på puten. To av to så langt, rekker han å tenke, før kvalmen ruller gjennom ham.

Bare ligge helt rolig, ikke røre på en muskel, ikke puste for dypt, heller ikke for grunt, bare akkurat passe, så presset på magesekken ikke blir for stort.

Han skal ikke åpne øynene, og i alle fall ikke røre på hodet.

Enda.

 

Faen, han må pisse.

 

Ganske snart, men ikke enda. Han kniper, tenker ikke på å pisse, konsentrerer seg om å puste, ikke røre på noe annet enn knipemusklene.

Utenfor hører han trafikken, og det dunker i hodet. Han kjenner luften fra det åpne soveromsvinduet. Sender Even en stille takk og lurer et øyeblikk på hvor han er. Han er ikke i sengen, for Isak kan ikke høre andre lyder enn sin egen halvkontrollerte pust der. Han kjenner brystkassen heve og senke seg.

Han må pisse.

Han må.

Faen.

Vente litt til.

Han prøver å åpne munnen, men tungen sitter fast i ganen og kvalmen veller opp i ham når han kjenner sin egen ånde i det leppene skilles og tungen rører på seg som om det er mulig å hente fuktighet fra luften.

Han må drikke.

Han må pisse.

Han må spy.

Isak kaster dynen til side, setter beina ned på det kalde soveromsgulvet, reiser seg og setter kursen mot døren. Må ta støtteskritt og holde seg fast i både skapdører og veggen på veien mot døren. River den opp, snubler ut i gangen, river opp døren til badet..

Det haster.

Hva skjer først?

Pisse?

 

Spy?

 

Han rasker med seg vaskebøtten fra under vasken, drar av seg bokseren, setter seg på do med bøtta i fanget.

Alt kommer på en gang.

Han sitter på do, pisser og henger over knærne sine og spyr.

Faen, hva spiste han egentlig i natt?

Hvor mye drakk han egentlig?

I det den andre brekningen river gjennom ham, går døren opp.

“Isak?”

Han orker ikke se opp, men stemmen til Even kommer fra døråpningen. Den er spørrende, men verken bebreidende eller latterliggjørende. Bare full av omsorg.

Hånden til Even er plutselig på skulderen hans, glir nedover ryggen.

“Isak? Går det bra?”

Han kan ikke annet enn å riste på hodet, for den neste brekningen river i kroppen hans. Det kjennes ut som hele magesekken har tenkt å komme opp. Han vet jo at det er helt umulig, men følelsen er der, selv om fysikken sier nei.

Det siste som kommer er bare galle. Isak setter ned bøtten og legger hodet i hendene, albuene hviler på knærne. “Sorry.”

“Du trenger ikke si sorry til meg, Isak. Det er du som har det vondt.”

“Men sorry at jeg drakk så mye i går. Jeg….” Han gløtter opp, ser på Even som har satt seg på huk ved siden av ham. “Var jeg skikkelig pain in the ass?”

Even rister på hodet, legger nesen sin inntil kinnet hans. “Nei, du var ikke det. Du var søt, kjekk og helt sinnsykt full. Men nå, nå er du pain in the nose.”

“Hæ?”

“Du stinker fyll og spy. Vær så snill og ta deg en dusj og puss tennene.” Evens hånd glir oppover ryggen hans og opp i håret. Grer fingrene sine gjennom det.

Isak nikker. Reiser seg, tømmer innholdet i bøtten i do og drar opp. Vakler over til dusjen og går inn. Skrur på vannet og lukker øynene.

 

*

Når han våkner neste gang virker kroppen litt bedre. Det er mulig å snu hodet på puten uten at det kjennes ut som det skal eksplodere, han kan stryke hånden over egen mage uten at kvalmen river i ham, og han kan åpne munnen uten at tungen sitter fast i ganen.

Glasset som står på nattbordet er på magisk vis blitt fylt med vann igjen og det ligger en eske paracet ved siden. Han knepper ut to piller og svelger ned med  en stor slurk vann før han synker tilbake på puten igjen. Sender Even en stille takk for både vann og piller.

Lydene fra Even som ordner med ett eller annet på kjøkkenet, kommer inn på soverommet. Det skrangler i diverse kjøkkenutstyr, og det kommer musikk fra høyttalerne. De Even installerte i hele leiligheten da han flyttet inn, de som er appstyrt og kan gi lyd i spesifikke rom, eller alle rom, alt etter hva de ønsker. Nå er det lyd bare på kjøkkenet.

Isak sniker beina ut av sengen og setter seg på kanten. Puster litt før han reiser seg. Drar fram en t-skjorte fra skapet og drar den over hodet, tasser ut av soverommet og inn på kjøkkenet. Han blir stående i døråpningen og smile litt. Even beveger seg over gulvet i takt med musikken. Han holder på å lage ett eller annet. Han har en stekepanne på platen og det lukter kjøttdeig eller noe. På benken har han, etter det Isak kan se, tomater, løk, basilikum, en boks fløte, tomatpurre og noen krydderglass. Isak går langsomt over gulvet, bort til Even, legger armene rundt livet hans og kinnet mot nakken. “Unnskyld.” Han hvisker det inn i øret på Even.

Even legger hodet bakover og kinnene deres møtes. “Hvorfor det?”

“Fordi jeg har kastet bort hele 18. mai med å være fyllesyk. Vi skulle jo finne på noe sammen. Vi skulle ta en tur i byen, spise lunsj, handle litt. Unnskyld.”

“Det kommer flere dager, Isak.” Even snur seg rundt, legger armene rundt livet hans og trekker ham inntil seg.

“Hva lager du?”

“Kjøttsaus. Skal koke pasta når du er klar til å spise.”

Isak kjenner etter, legger nesen sin inn i halsgropen til Even. “Ikke riktig enda.”

Even kysser ham lett på kjeven. “Det skjønner jeg.” Han trekker hodet tilbake og ser på ham. “Du har forresten sikkert 10 ubesvarte anrop og 20 meldinger fra Eskild på telefonen din. Den kommer til å eksplodere snart om du ikke svarer.”

“Eskild? Hva vil han?”

“Aner ikke.”

“Hvorfor kommer han ikke over, eller melder deg, når jeg ikke svarer?”

"Vet ikke."Even trekker på skuldrene. “ Dessuten, telefonen min ligger i arbeidsbilen. Gadd ikke hente den i går, heller ikke i dag. De som må ha tak i meg har nummeret ditt.”

Isak bøyer seg fram for å kysse Even, men han trekker seg tilbake. “Isak, jeg elsker deg, antagelig mer enn du aner, men helt seriøst.....  Spiste du kadaver i natt? Puss tennene igjen, så skal du få kyss.”

Isak kysser ham kjapt med lukkede lepper, går ut på badet og pusser tennene, før han går ut i stuen og legger seg på sofaen.

Kroppen er ikke helt klar for de store bevegelsene enda. Han kjenner det i magen når han ligger strekt ut på sofaen og puster dypt. Han griper telefonen og låser den opp. Ser på meldingene fra Eskild. Det er ikke akkurat 20, men 16. Den første er sendt litt over 9 på morgenen, den siste for en halvtime siden, nærmere bestemt 15,47. Alle er like.

_“ISAK! Dere kommer i kveld, sant? Det blir champis og kanapeer, glitter og glam, parykker og paljetter, dere måååå bare komme! 😘😘😘”_

Isak sukker høyt i det Even kommer og setter seg i andre enden av sofaen, tar tak i beina hans og legger dem i sitt eget fang, stryker ham langsomt oppover den ene leggen, nedover igjen, over ankelen og vristen. “Hva er det?” Even klemmer rundt leggen hans før hånden fortsetter opp og ned, lange langsomme strøk.

“Eskild. Han hoster Grand Prix-fest og  vil ha oss med. Har mast hele uken egentlig.”

“Hele uken? Også har du ikke sagt noe?”

Isak rister på hodet, sukker. “Even. Det er Grand fucking Prix. Jeg gidder vel ikke å se eller høre på det. Det er jo helt tragisk.”

“Tragisk? Det er jo bare show og gøy.”

Isak må bare himle med øynene, selv om det gjør vondt i hodet med så raske øyebevegelser enda. “Seriøst?”

“Isak, det er jo bare for moro skyld, ikke vær så seriøs og ordentlig da. Slå deg litt løs!”

“Tror jeg slo meg nok løs for flere år framover i natt.” Isak presser hodet bakover i sofaputen, lukker øynene og puster tungt.

“Det stemmer nok.” Even ler kort. “Men du var ganske festlig i natt. Og kosete. Og pratsom.”

Isak lukker øynene, trekker pusten. “Ikke for mye vel?”

“Du er aldri for mye, Isak.” Even bøyer seg over ham og kysser ham.

“Du, jeg kommer til å spy igjen om du legger deg oppå meg.” Isak hever øyenbrynene. “Akkurat nå i alle fall.”

“Puh. God det bare er akkurat nå.” Even drar hånden over pannen og smiler. “Men den festen, du vil ikke?”

Isak rister på hodet. “Jeg blir her. Du må gjerne gå du altså, om du vil.”

Even ser på ham et lite øyeblikk før han rister på hodet. “Næh, jeg vil være her med deg. Men kan vi se på? Please?” Even ser på ham og blunker med begge øynene, hever øyenbrynene og smiler. Og hvordan kan han klare å si nei til det?

“Du kan se på, jeg kan sove på.”

“Yess!” Even ler. “Digg. Når vil du ha mat forresten?”

“Etterpå, om en time eller to kanskje?”

“Ok. Jeg stikker ut og handler chips og sjokkis. Vil du ha øl?”

Isak rister på hodet, så mye at det spinner litt foran øynene hans når han åpner dem. “Nei, bare vann i dag. Kanskje solo?”

“Solo skal bli.”

 

Når Even har gått ut døren, sender Isak svarmelding til Eskild.

 **Isak:** _“Vi står over. Fyllesyk fra i går. Men takk for invitasjonene.”_

Det tar ikke lange tiden før svaret kommer.

 **Eskild:** _“Even kan komme, det er vel du som er fyllesyk.”_

 **Isak:** _“Takk for den. Jeg sa han kunne gå, men han ville være hjemme.”_

 **Eskild:** _“Tøffel.”_

 **Isak:** _“Litt glad for at han liker bedre å henge med meg enn med deg.”_

 **Eskild:** _“Ntåå.. dere er søte da. Men kom over om dere ombestemmer dere. Vi er her. Hele natta!”_

 **Isak:** _“DET tviler jeg ikke på. Kos dere.”_

 

Isak slenger telefonen på bordet og synker bakover i sofaen, lukker øynene og faller inn i en døs. I det fjerne hører han Even komme hjem, hører skritt forbi stuen og inn på kjøkkenet. Så hører han to stemmer.. Det er Even og… han åpner øynene, setter seg langsomt opp og lytter en gang til.

Eskild.

Isak drar hendene over ansiktet og reiser seg. Rusler ut på kjøkkenet og ser Even og Eskild stå bøyd over noe på benken.

“Island, den er.. interessant.” Even retter seg opp.

“De karakteriserer seg selv som en antikapitalistisk BDSM-technogruppe.” Eskild slår ut med armene. “Har du hørt dem før?”

“Eh, har hørt litt. Men det er ikke helt min greie.” Even er litt nølende, og Isak lurer veldig på hva de ser på.

“Hva er din greie da?” Eskild snur seg, og får øye på Isak. “Å, der har vi jo fylla også.”

Isak bare ser på ham, rynker på nesen. 

“Even fortalte du hadde vært "litt"… eh full i natt, og dårlig i.. ja, hele dag?” Eskild ler litt og klapper Isak på skulderen.

“Shut up, Eskild, drit i det. Ja, jeg var full, ja jeg er fyllesyk.”

“Uff da.. stakkars deg.” Eskild ler litt igjen. “Men Isak. Se her.” Eskild drar Isak mot kjøkkenbenken og trykker på play på telefonen sin.

Skjermen fylles av et band der den ene står på toppen av et digert tannhjul og denger løs med noe som ligner på en slegge til trommestikke, og en mann prøver å synge noe - han vræler mest. Isak ser på Eskild. “Hva er det der?”

“Det er Islands bidrag. BDSM-techno. Kanskje det hadde vært noe for dere?”

“Hæ?” Isak trekker seg unna benken, trenger ikke se mer på skjermen, heller ikke høre mer for å bestemme seg for at det ikke akkurat er hans greie.

“Ja? Det er mange som er in to BDSM, Isak. Ikke noe å skamme seg over det.”

“ESKILD!” Isak hører at han selv knurrer i falsett.

“Jeg vet at det finnes en klubb her i Oslo, hvis dere hadde hatt lyst til å prøve.”

“ESKILD. SHUT IT!” Isak snur seg og går mot kjøleskapet.

Han hører Eskild klukke bak seg og hikster ut noen “Okeyokey.” Før han trekker pusten og fortsetter. “Men jeg lurte egentlig på om jeg kunne låne blenderen deres? Jeg har kjøpt inn til både Strawberry daiquiri og Mojito, men så funker ikke blenderen.”

“Ja, seff. Jeg skal ikke bruke den i dag.” Isak himler med øynene. “Trenger du den, Even?”

Even rister på hodet, strekker seg opp i skapet, tar den ned og gir den til Eskild.

“Du er sikker på at jeg ikke skal komme over med en deilig liten drink litt senere da, Isak?” Eskild dulter ham i skulderen.

“Eh, ja. Bare drit i det, Eskild.”

“Jaja, som slagordet til Grand Prix er, _Dare to dream_ , jeg måtte jo spørre.”

“Du måtte vel det.” Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Men neitakk altså.”

“Likte forøvrig det slagordet som var for noen år siden bedre, _Come together_ , det har liksom litt dobbel betydning syns jeg.” Eskild vifter med øyenbrynene, ser fra Even til Isak og tilbake på Even igjen. “Vi skulle ikke…”

“Eskild...!” Isak senker stemmen advarende mot Eskild, men han enser det ikke, bare fortsetter.

“Neste tirsdag, 28. mai, er det nasjonal runkekveld, vi kunne jo….ja….. for eksempel hjemme hos meg, vi…...”

“ESKILD!!” Isak hører at han roper. “Vi skal IKKE det. Nei.”

Eskild slenger hendene i været. “Neinei… Prøvde meg bare på litt _Share the joy_ som de sa på junior Eurovision, **_det_** burde vært slagordet til ESC, forresten. Men noen vil visst ha alt for seg selv.” Eskild setter øynene i ham, og Isak himler så mye med øynene at han får vondt igjen, et øyeblikk er han redd for at øynene skal sette seg fast.

Even ler kort, før han kremter. “Tror det holder, Eskild.”

“Jaja, I get it, I get it. Bare vær sånn dere. Ha alt for dere selv.” Eskild snøfter lett, men Isak vet at han ikke er fornærmet på ordentlig, og han har rett, for når Eskild forlater leiligheten, ler han og mumler, “your loss.”

 

Isak ser på Even som smiler skjevt til ham. ”Nasjonal runkekveld? Er det seriøst eller?”

“Vetta faen jeg.” Isak ser øynene til Even blir en anelse  mørkere og tar et steg mot ham. “Det er jo bare å ta et googlesøk på det.”

Even tar et skritt mot ham og legger armen rundt skulderen hans, “Samma det, vi kan jo ha vår egen runkekveld uansett. Sykt hot å se deg gjøre det sjøl.”

Isak lener seg tett inntil Even og stryker ham over magen, ryggen og legger hånden på rumpa hans. “Så du syns det?”

“Mmm.” Even legger armene tett rundt livet hans. “Date neste tirsdag da?”

“Date?”

“Date først da, også... “

Isak legger hodet i halsgropen hans og kysser ham lett. “Høres ut som en plan..” Han sukker. “Men… du, jeg….” Det rumler i magen hans, han vet ikke helt om det er sult eller kvalme, og det dunker lett i hodet. “Jeg må bare gå og legge meg på sofaen igjen.”

Even ler kort og stryker over ryggen hans. “Ghør det.” Han får et lite kyss. “Vil du ha mat nå snart?”

“Ja takk. Veldig gjerne.”

“Forresten, Eskild hadde med denne til oss.” Even strekker seg etter noe på benken og gir det til Isak. Han ser på den og ser opp på Even.

“Poengskjema til ESC-festen? Hva faen?”

“Eskild mente vi trengte det, om vi skulle holde oss oppdatert.”

“Det får være din greie. Jeg skal slumre meg gjennom kvelden uten å tenke på verken poeng eller sanger.”

“Du var jo litt på i natt da.” Even trekker ham inntil seg igjen. “Du var ganske overbevisende da vi gikk hjem og sang for full hals.”

Isak fryser til. “Hæ?”

“Ja? Du sang _Is it too late for love_ hele veien.” Even lar nesen gli langs kinnet hans. “Det er en Grand Prix-sang vet du.”

“Nei?” Isak kjenner han blir litt kvalm igjen. “Det  gjorde jeg ikke!”

“Du gjorde det.” Even nikker og ser på ham. Blikket han får er en blanding av ømhet, medlidenhet og latter. Også begynner Even å le. “Du sang helt til du kollapset på sengen og jeg måtte kle av deg.”

“Faen.” Isak legger hendene foran ansiktet og kjenner både puls og kvalme på en gang. Han er rett og slett dritflau.

 

Etter at de har spist, kjennes det bedre i hele kroppen. Isak rydder av bordet og kjøkkenet sammen med Even, før de krøller seg sammen på sofaen. Isak kjenner fortsatt på kroppen at han har vært skikkelig på sørpefylla natten før, og tenker at det beste stedet han kan være nå, er akkurat her. På sofaen med hodet på brystkassen til Even. Even stryker ham langsomt over armen og trekker pusten to ganger før han sier noe.

“Du er helt sikker på at du ikke har lyst til å gå over til Eskild?”

Isak ser opp på ham og nikker. “Helt sikker. Men om du vil, så må du bare gå altså. Det er helt i orden for meg.”

“Nei.” Even legger nesen sin ned i håret til Isak. “Vil heller sitte her med deg og se på. Føre poeng inn i skjemaet.” Han tar tak i skjemaet Eskild kom med og vifter det foran ansiktet til Isak.

Isak slår etter det og fnyser. “Dust.”

“Du vet hva dust egentlig betyr?” Even legger skjemaet fra seg og stryker ham over kinnet.

“Dust er vel dust?”

“Nei.” Even ler kort. “Det står for Deilig Uimotståelig Sexy Type.”

Isak må le, har aldri hørt det før, men nikker inn mot brystkassen til Even. “Det stemmer jo forsåvidt det også da.”

“Ja?”

“Selvfølgelig. Du er jo min Dust. Både på den ene og den andre måten.” Isak legger armen rundt livet til Even, stryker opp langs siden hans og ned igjen. “Og hadde jeg ikke vært så jævelig sliten og fyllesyk, hadde jeg rivd av deg klærne her og nå, og pult deg sanseløs.” Hånden til Isak stopper på hoften til Even og klemmer til. “Jeg får ha det til gode.”

“DET gleder jeg meg til.” Even legger nesen sin ned i håret hans og kysser ham på hodet. Isak lukker øynene og flyter bort, kjenner varmen fra kroppen til Even mot sin og sovner.  

 

*

 

Når Isak våkner igjen, er han alene i stuen. Han setter seg opp og kikker seg rundt. Det er helt stille i leiligheten, og Isak lurer på om Even har gått og lagt seg. Han ser at det ligger en lapp på bordet.

 

_Du sovnet og sov så godt. Er hos Eskild. Love you, din dust. ❤_

 

Isak smiler av lappen og gløtter på klokken. Halv ti. Festen hos Eskild er sikkert i full gang. Han griper telefonen og skal til å sende Even en melding, men kommer på at telefonen hans ligger i arbeidsbilen. Han reiser seg og går på kjøkkenet i stedet. I det han skrur på vannet for å fylle et glass, hører han døren gå opp og lyden av stemmer kommer fra gangen.

“Isak?” Evens stemme treffer han, og Isak svarer “Kjøkkenet.”

Even kommer inn. Han har fått på seg en neongrønn parykk, og bak ham kommer Eskild. I glittertopp, sølvtights, rosa parykk og en eller annen hårbøylegreie på toppen. Isak klarer å la være å himle med øynene, men han kjenner det holder hardt.

“IIISAK!” Eskild hviner. “Du, kan vi værsåsnill å være her? TV’n min gikk til helvete, og vi MÅ jo bare se alle bidragene.” Eskild fekter og hopper opp og ned på gulvet. “Og avstemningen, for ikke å glemme avstemningen.”

Isak ser fra Even til Eskild. Han kjenner at alt i ham bare stritter imot, han har slett ikke lyst til å ha hele ESC-selskapet til Eskild inn i leiligheten. Så ser han tilbake på Even igjen som slenger hendene opp i været.

“Jeg har IKKE sagt at det er greit, Isak. Jeg sa vi kunne spørre.”

“Fuck, nei.” Isak rister på hodet. “Sorry, Eskild. Bare nei.”

“Isaaak.” Eskild holder hendene samlet opp foran ham. “Please, please, please!”

Isak rister på hodet.

“Isak, please da. Hjelp en homse i nød da. Det er Grand Prix liksom. Det er jo vår dag!”

“Eskild.” Isak hører at hans egen stemme er oppgitt. “Alle homser liker ikke Grand fucking Prix. Jeg er en av dem. Sorry, ikke noe Grand Prix-party her.”

Eskild stikker ut furteleppen og ser på ham med de største dådyrøynene Eskild kan få til. “Vææær så snill. Vi er ikke så mange, bare rundt femten-tjue.”

“BARE femten-tjue?”

“Ja? Det er ikke mange, i fjor var vi førti.” Eskild trekker på skuldrene, men beholder både furteleppe og dådyrøyne.

“Nei, Eskild. Dere kan ta med TV’n inn til deg.”

Even ser på ham, øynene blir store. “Isak? Seriøst?”

“Ja? Er ikke det piece of cake da?”

“Den henger jo fast på veggen, og jeg la jo opp skjult anlegg for den når vi kjøpte den. Det er ikke bare å ta den ned liksom.” Even ser på ham og hever øyenbrynene.

“Ja, faen. Det stemmer.” Isak sukker. “Ta projektoren vår da, og bruk PC. Jeg orker ikke noe party her nå. Please da.”

“JAAA! Projektor. Det var en god ide.” Eskild hopper opp og ned på gulvet og klapper i hendene, kommer bort til ham, legger hendene på hver sin side av hodet hans og kysser ham på pannen. 

Isak rister på hodet, går i boden og henter projektoren, gir den til Eskild som nå kysser ham på kinnet til takk og forsvinner ut døren.

 

Even kommer bort til ham og sniker armene rundt livet hans. “Du er sikker på at du ikke vil bli med over, bare en liten tur?” Leppene hans ligger inn til øret hans, og det kiler.

Armene til Even klemmer rundt ham, og han lener seg inntil. “En liten tur da, bare for deg. Men kan du ta av deg den teite parykken? Liker håret ditt bedre.”

“Om det er det som skal få deg med, så okey.” Even tar av seg parykken og slenger den i sofaen. “Tror du hadde vært rimelig dust i den altså.”

“Dust? Eller Dust?” Isak ser opp på ham, og Even gliser.

“Samma det vel, dust er dust?”

Isak klyper ham lett i siden, ler litt. “Det er jo ikke det.”

“Du kan velge da. Ta den på, så får vi se.”

“Nei.” Isak rister på hodet. “Don’t push it, det er nok at jeg har sagt jeg skal bli med over en liten tur.”

“Okey.” Even kysser ham raskt, griper hånden hans og drar ham med seg ut av leiligheten og mot Eskild sin.

 

Inne i leiligheten til Eskild er det masse folk. Isak teller mange flere enn tjue, og er sjeleglad han holdt på at de IKKE kunne komme inn til dem. Eskild står og kobler PC til projektor, og rundt ham danser det folk Isak både kjenner og ikke kjenner. Han hører sangen som dundrer ut av høyttalerne, det er en gammel Grand Prix låt, han husker ikke hva hun heter hun som synger, men det er svensk. Det er noe med en vind, og den er fengende, men han står i mot kroppens ønske om å bevege seg i takt, går heller bort til Eskild.

“Trenger du hjelp?”

Eskild kikker opp og gjør store øyne. “Isak? Du kom?”

“Even overtalte meg.”

“Å? Hva har han lovet deg nå? BJ i arbeidsbilen hans med ham i bar overkropp? Et heftig knull over kontorpulten din på jobben?”

“Eskild.” Isak ser strengt på ham og peker mot døren. “Jeg kan gå igjen altså.”

“Neida, Isak. Sorry.”

“Det er du ikke det.” Isak kjenner ansiktet er litt varmere enn tidligere.

“Nei, jeg er ikke det.” Eskild ler og skrur på projektor og PC. Bildet kommer opp på veggen, og Eskild får opp NRK-sendingen  Volumet blir skrur opp og jubelen i leiligheten får taket nesten til å løfte seg.

 

Isak stiller seg i bakgrunnen, ved kjøkkenbenken og ser rundt på alle menneskene som er samlet i den forholdsvis lille leiligheten til Eskild. Noen er tydelig beruset, andre litt mer stødig i både prat og ganglag, noen er ikledd paljetter og glitter fra topp til tå, mens noen stiller i jeans og hettegenser som han selv, en dame har tatt på seg en helt knallblå, lang kjole, og en mann har smoking. Det er rett og slett alle variasjoner her, og Isak kjenner at det gjør at han slapper av litt. Han hadde forventet jo rimelig høy glam- og partyfaktor på alle.

“Hei.” En mann, sikkert på hans egen alder, kommer bort til ham. Han er litt lavere, med helt kort hår og er en av de med jeans og hettegenser. Han lener seg mot benken som Isak står ved. “Jeg er Andi, du er kompis av Eskild eller, syns jeg har sett deg før?”

Isak ser på ham, det er noe kjent med ham. “Eh, ja. Jeg er naboen. Mener jeg har sett deg før?”

“Jeg er fetter’n til Eskild, vi har møttes på en fest før tror jeg.”

“Mhm.” Isak nikker.

“Ikke fan av glam og glitter du heller?”

“Eh, nei.” Isak puster ut.

“Blir litt for mye for meg ass.” Andi lener seg mot ham. “Men jeg stiller opp for Eskild da, for jeg vet hvor mye det betyr for ham å holde disse festene. Han er jo helt hekta. Men ikke faen om han får putta meg inn i en sånn tights eller glittertopp.”

Isak må le. Kjenner igjen følelsen. Kjenner også på det lille stikket av dårlig samvittighet han har fordi han egentlig ikke ville komme først.  “Jeg skulle egentlig ikke kommet, så sykt fyllesyk siden i går, men så gikk kjæresten min da, og da ble jeg med likevel. Men holder meg langt unna alkoholen i dag ass.” Han løfter vannglasset sitt og tar en slurk.

“Sikker?” Andi byr ham en øl og Isak ser på den. Øl er jo godt, men han kjenner at han bør si nei. En lukt på den flasken og promillen fra i går er sikkert tilbake i løpet av minutter, kanskje sekunder også.

“Du kan ta en øl, Isak. Det går bra. Det er jo ikke langt hjem.” Evens stemme dukker opp like ved øret hans, og Isak snur seg kjapt mot ham. Blir møtt av et stort smil og får et kyss.

“Neiass…” Isak nøler, men tar imot ølen fra Andi, og ser på Even. “Forresten, Even, dette er Andi. Han er fetteren til Eskild og like lite keen på glitter og glam som meg, Andi, dette er Even, kjæresten og samboeren min.”

Even hilser på Andi og ser på Isak. “Døyv fyllesyken med en øl du.” Isak får et kyss på kinnet og en arm rundt skulderen. “Bare ikke få enda en dag som i dag da.”

“Neida, jeg skal ta bare en øl eller to.” Isak lener seg inn til Even. “Orker ikke en sånn dag til.”

 

Eskild roper på Even, som går over til ham, mens Isak blir stående sammen med Andi og se utover forsamlingen. Han tar en slurk av ølen, den smaker overraskende godt. “Har du hørt noen av sangene?” Stemmen til Andi er nære øret hans, og Isak skvetter litt.

“Eh, nei, eller jeg tror ikke det.” Isak snur seg mot ham. “Du?”

“Jeg hørte et par i sted, men jeg forsøkte å stenge av mest mulig. Jeg mener, noen av dem er jo helt tragiske, jeg skjønner ikke hvordan de kan ha kvalifisert seg til en finale liksom.”

“Kjøpt og betalt, kanskje?” Isak ser på ham. “Men, jo. Jeg har hørt en. Eller litt av en. Den islandske.”

“Av alle, så har du hørt den?”

“Ja, Eskild var innom i sted, spilte den for Even. Jeg trodde jeg skulle dø.”

Andi ler. “Ja, det var ikke akkurat en høydare.”

“Langt derifra.” Isak tar enda en slurk. “Det er vel ikke mange låter som er i nærheten av høydare i det hele tatt?”

“Nei, det har du rett i. Jeg skjønner ikke greia jeg altså.” Andi hever ølflasken til en skål og Isak klinker sin mot den og drikker.

“Ikke jeg heller. Har aldri hatt sansen for det, ikke en gang da jeg var liten.”

“Jo, jeg husker et år, tror jeg var ti eller noe, da Alexander Rybak vant. Hun ene kordamen var crushet mitt lenge etterpå.”

Isak ser på ham. “Jeg husker den. Det var ikke kordamene jeg så på, men danserne. Han ene der tror jeg var det første mannlige crushet mitt. Enda jeg ikke da egentlig skjønte at jeg var homse.” Isak drikker mer øl. “Tror jeg var ti eller noe jeg også.”

“Når er du født da?” Andi ser på ham.

“1999.” Isak ser på ham. “Du da?”

“Samme.”

“Så da var vi like gamle og hadde hvert vårt crush på noen i en Grand Prix-låt, og her står vi og cringer?”

“Jepp. Felles skjebne, felles trøst.” Andi dulter til ham.“San Marions bidrag var forresten en interessant opplevelse.” Andi skåler med Isak og Isak tar enda en slurk. Han kjenner allerede at det bruser litt i hodet, og tenker at det nok er lurt å stoppe snart.

“Å?” Han tar en slurk til i steden for å stoppe, og ser på Andi.

“Ikke noe crush der, for å si det sånn. Han kommentatoren påsto at sangeren hørtes ut som en elg i brunst. Og at om bidraget skulle være et forsøk på å være sexy, så ville det være det beste prevensjonsmiddelet.”

Isak ler og tømmer ølflasken. “Såpass, nesten så jeg får lyst til å høre på den.”

“Sikker?” Andi trekker fram en ny øl og gir ham, Isak tar imot.

“Nei.” De ler og åpner hver sin nye øl.

Praten går lettere og lettere, om både Grand Prix og andre ting. Isak kjenner at hodet summer sånn deilig, og kroppen slapper av. Han tenker at han kan prate litt med med Andi, ta en øl til, for så å finne Even og gå hjem.

 

*

 

Det blafrer i gardinene når han åpner øynene søndag morgen. Han klarer å åpne dem i dag, men kjenner at han godt kan ligge helt rolig litt til. Det skvulper litt ubehagelig i magen og tungen er limt fast i ganen. Han snur hodet mot Evens side av sengen og kjenner at han bare skal ligge akkurat sånn litt til.

Helt rolig.

 

I dag også.

Faen.

 

Det tok visst litt av i går. Isak kjenner et ubehag snike seg inn i hjernen og en ekkel følelse kryper nedover nakken, ned gjennom brystet og setter seg i magen sammen med skvulpingen.

Hva var det egentlig som skjedde i natt?

Han hadde tatt de to ølene sammen med Andi. Eller ble det tre? Eller fire kanskje? Også hadde Eskild kommet bort med en Mojito. Den hadde vært veldig god. Men han drakk bare en, gjorde han ikke? Eller ble det to?

Isak lukker øynene og puster tungt.

Det hadde vel blitt i alle fall tre.

Han stønner når han snur hodet tilbake og ser i taket. Det er noe der, noe han ikke får tak i. Noe litt ubehagelig. Eller kanskje også veldig ubehagelig.

 

Even rører på seg, og Isak snur seg mot ham. Det går greit, skvulpingen er ikke så ille som han først fryktet, og hodet går an å leve med. Han strekker ut hånden og stryker Even over kinnet. “God morgen.”

“Hei.” Even snur seg mot ham og smiler. “Hvordan er formen?”

“Grei faktisk. Din da?”

“Fin form, bare litt trøtt og litt tørst. Jeg fryktet du skulle være skikkelig fyllesyk i dag.”

“Neida, det går fint. I forhold til i går er det tipp topp.” Isak kryper inntil ham og legger seg på armen som Even strekker ut, legger seg godt til rette med hodet på skulderen hans og stryker ham langsomt over brystkassen. “Det var faktisk hyggelig der, hos Eskild.”

“Jeg så at du hadde det gøy. Men hadde ikke forventet at du skulle danse på bordet med Eskild da.”

Isak kjenner en umiddelbar prikkingen gjennom hele kroppen. Knuten i magen binder seg fast med lynets hastighet, han ser brått opp på Even og klarer å støte ut et “Hæ?”

Han kjenner at Even trekker pusten, “Husker du ikke?”

Isak rister forsiktig på hodet, og Even drar ham tettere inntil seg. “Etter den første avstemningen, var det noen som ville se på det sveitsiske bidraget igjen, den som i følge Eskild egentlig burde hete _Dirty Dancing._ Eskild satte på videoen, han syns visst vokalisten var sykt hot. Og da danset du og Eskild på bordet.”

“Nei?”

“Jo.”

“Danset jeg med Eskild?” Isak kjenner flauheten rushe gjennom kroppen.

“Nei, du danset alene, men Eskild danset der også. De hadde…. ”

“Stopp.” Isak gjemmer hodet inn i halsgropen til Even. Kjenner ubehaget fyke gjennom ham. “Faen, jeg kan aldri gå ut blant folk igjen”

“Du….” Even legger en finger under haken hans og vipper hodet hans opp. “Om det er noen trøst, så var de aller fleste der mye fullere enn deg. Sikkert ingen som husker noen ting.” Even kysser ham og Isak legger hodet tilbake på plassen sin i halsgropen hans. “Bortsett fra meg da. Men du var sykt sexy når du danset. Du må gjerne…”

“Even.” Isak løfter hodet igjen og ser på ham. “IKKE.”

Even ler. “Okey.”

Etter noen sekunders stillhet våger Isak seg på å spørre. “Eh, gjorde jeg.. noe mer?”

“Nei.”

Svaret fra Even kommer for fort og for kontant. “Jeg tror ikke på deg.”

“Du vil ikke vite det.”

“Okey.” Isak borer nesen ned i halsgropen hans, trekker inn den trygge lukten av Even, kjenner den varme, myke huden mot sin egen, kjenner pulsen hans mot nesen sin. “Hvor ille var det?”

“For alle andre enn deg var det ikke ille.” Even stryker rolig over ryggen til Isak med fingertuppene.

Isak venter på mer, men Even sier ikke noe mer, så han må bare spørre. “Hva gjorde jeg? Du må fortelle meg det, Even.”

“Sikker?”

“Ja, i alle fall når du sier sånn.”

“Okey.” Even legger seg på siden slik at ansiktene deres er helt nære. Han stryker Isak over kinnet og kysser ham forsiktig, smiler skjevt. “Du sang.”

“Nei?”

“Jo. Du sang.” Even trekker pusten. “Til den Islandske sangen. Det var noen som satte den på, for kødd, litt seint i natt, og du sang med. Eller skrålte med, er vel mer rett.”

“What? Den Islandske, den BDSM-techno-greia?”

“Ja.” Even stryker ham over ryggen igjen. “Og du hadde på deg Eskilds skinnjakke og naglebelte, og…”

“Og?” Isak ser på ham.

“Skinnbukse.”

“Nei?”

“Jo.”

“Hadde jeg det på meg?”

“Ja.” Even stryker fortsatt over ryggen hans, mens Isak kjenner svetten piple fram over hele kroppen. Det er litt ubehagelig å ligge så nært den varme kroppen til Even nå, men han kan ikke trekke seg unna. Må bare ha Even å holde seg fast i.

“Og bar overkropp.”

Isak gjemmer ansiktet sitt inn i halsgropen til Even. “Hvorfor stoppet du meg ikke?”

“Jeg rakk ikke. Jeg var på dass da jeg hørte musikken starte, og da jeg kom ut i stuen, sto du, Eskild og et par til midt på gulvet og gaulet og sang. Ja, egentlig ikke sang da, men det kom lyder ut av munnen på dere.”

“Å fy faen.” Isak skal til å legge seg over på ryggen, men Evens armer holder ham fast. “Nå ble jeg kvalm.”

“Neida. Vet du? Du var faktisk ganske sexy i de skinnbuksene og skinnjakken altså.”

“Even.” Isak puster tungt. “Det hjelper ikke.”

Det begynner å demre for Isak. Han husker både dansingen på bordet og skinnjakken nå. Buksene og forresten, de var sykt klamme, og litt trange. Han husker også grunnen til at han hadde blitt med på det. Han hadde veddet med Eskild.

“Jeg veddet med Eskild.” Isak ser opp på Even igjen. “Det var derfor jeg gjorde det, jeg husker det nå.”

“Veddet?”

“Ja. Men jeg husker faen ikke om hva.”

“Du får spørre ham da.”

“Ikke faen.” Isak rister på hodet og legger hodet tilbake i halsgropen til Even igjen. “Jeg regner med han har glemt det, og det går helt fint.”

“Jeg tror IKKE Eskild noensinne kommer til å glemme det, Isak.”

Isak sukker. Tankene kverner, det må da gå an å komme på hva det var de veddet om. Plutselig slår det ham.

“Faen.” Nok en gang blir kroppen øyeblikkelig glovarm, han kjenner det prikker i huden over hele seg, hjertet banker og en skikkelig ekkel følelse brer seg med lynraskt gjennom ham.

“Hva?” Even stryker langsomt over ryggen hans.

“Jeg husker hva vi veddet om.

“Å?”

“Siste runde med stemmer. Jeg sa at om Island ble bedre enn nest siste plass, så skulle jeg danse sammen med Eskild i skinnbukse og skinnjakke.” Isak snur seg over på ryggen og legger hendene over ansiktet. “Jeg trodde jo ikke det fantes så mye gale folk i Europa at de kom til å få så mange stemmer.”

“Isak, ESC-festens ultimate noob. De man tror blir sist blir ofte langt oppe og motsatt.”

“Jeg skjønner det nå. Jeg skal aldri på ESC-fest igjen.” Isak snur seg mot ham. “Og hvis jeg sier ja av en eller annen grunn neste år, skyt meg.”

Even rister på hodet. “Aldri. Skal heller kle deg opp i skinnbukse, bar overkropp, skinnjakke og sette på Sveitisk dirty dancing.”

Isak ser lenge på ham, kjenner at det kryper et smil opp i munnviken hans. “Dust.”

“Du også.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Takk for at du leser! ❤❤
> 
> Setter stor pris på en kommentar!


End file.
